Nuramon
Age: born in 4E110, 102 years old (appears in his late twenties.) Race: Bosmer Gender: Male Height: around 1.80meters Birthsign: the thief Class: Hunter / Alchemist / Local citizen Appearance He looks much like his father, Weldarion. He stands at around 1,76meter and has a slender built, although he has more strength one would give him, considering his light built. He has a face that people would consider somewhat handsome, but nothing more. His hair reaches is just past his shoulders and is of a brownish color and he has dark green eyes, encircled by fiery gold, they are almost exactly the same as his father's. he has several scars but except for a long scar on his right upper arm, none of them are really striking or noticeable. Skills and known spells (if any): Archery: he learned to shoot the bow at a young age from his parents. He has used and practiced it for almost his whole life and is very good at it. Hunting & Tracking: also skills he learned from his parents at a young age. He also kept on using it for his whole life and he is very proficient in it. Alchemy: A skill he learned from his mother who believed it was one of the most powerful forms of magic. Minot skills: He can also read, write, play the lute, flute and sing. Miscellaneous: although he is stronger and faster than most (this is barely noticeable most days of the month) he is also less durable due to his posture. He can't take much damage and will not survive very long in head on fight. Clothing / armor he wears simple commoners clothes, in his closet in his home he has several sorts of leather and fur armors. Weapons A simple wooden bow, some arrows (with heads for all different situations and targets) and two Steel daggers if he ever needs to defend himself during close combat. He uses these more to skin his game and cut it in pieces for easier packaging. Miscellaneous items: A special necklace resembling the head of a mountain lion it was made by his father. Personality Although he looks a lot like his father in appearance, they are not very alike to how they view others. Where his father saw the other people as lesser beings on which he hunted, Nuramon sees them as his equals and he does his best to control his nature. He is, however, seen by other as feral and un-educated because of his behavior. When things don't go the way he wants, or when people anger him, he tends to hiss and spit, much like a cat. it is this behavior that makes other people misjudge him as being simple-minded, which is a mistake. He prefers the dawn and dusk, which are his most active moments of the day and by the time the sun reaches it highest place he can be found taking a powernap. He likes high places, like branches of trees, roofs, high rocks and mountain tops, … He is also carnivorous and a cannibal, although not strictly and he doesn't mind eating the animals he hunts down or even plants. Although when possible he prefers human flesh. Major flaw He believes nothing can hurt him due to his years of experience in a lot of fields. Background He was born in a small estate in Valenwood. His father, Weldarion, was a well known hunter and bounty hunter and his mother, Nardinel, who was also a gifted huntress. They settled down in the forests of Valenwood when she was pregnant of her only son. Nuramon was trained by his parents in the hunt. His father also taught him about his family history and heritage that his blood carried. He also helped him through the first steps of accepting this heritage. He lived with them for more than a two thirds of his life. When his parents passed away due to old age he decided to leave Valenwood and pursue the same life his father and mother once lived. He travelled around Tamriel for many years, offering his hunting and tracking skills to nobles who would organize hunting trips. This went great until a few years before the Great War started. Less and less Nobles offered him jobs and he eventually retreated to a nice cottage close to a small village in Skyrim. There he offered the townsfolk alchemical aid and hunted for them. This lasted until they found out about his true nature and a bounty was placed on his head. He had to leave everything behind. He decided to settle in the newly formed hold and start a new life without violence. He is thinking of maybe opening a shop or he'll just become a local hunter.